Un sistema Inútil
by michelroz132
Summary: Un hombre normal como cualquier otro, murió salvando la vida de una niña y fue "recompensado" con un sistema todopoderoso. Además de tener que lidiar con personajes estúpidos en su nueva vida y encontrar una manera de salir adelante y divertirse un poco en su estresante aventura, acompañado como siempre con su estúpido sistema que solo le brinda habilidades estúpidas. Escena sexual
1. Chapter 1

**Un Día Tranquilo**

Un hombre de pelo rubio y unos brillantes ojos de color verde. Su altura es de 186 cm, el es delgado pero musculoso. El es un hombre muy guapo y casi todas las chicas que le ven caen rendidas por su aspecto al instante. Lleva puesto una playera negra y de manga corta, y pantalones grises. El día en la ciudad era tranquilo con las personas caminando de un lado a otro disfrutando del hermoso día.

El rubia estaba en el supermercado comprando víveres que su esposa le mandó a comprar ya que hoy es su día de descanso de su trabajo. El hombre tenía una linda y hermosa esposa, sus dos hijos, una niña y un niño y estaba cansado con su esposa por casi diez años, que era también su amiga de la infancia.

Mientras caminaba de regresa a su hogar, el hombre compró algunos dulce por el camino. Y mientras comía sus dulces miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa alegre que las mujeres de su alrededor se sonrojaron un poco por ver el guapo hombre. Algunas mujeres chillaron de frustración cuando vieron el anillo en su dedo, sabiendo que el hombre ya estaba casado.

El rubio paró su paseo cuando ver el semáforo de peatones en rojo espero que cambiaran de color. Su casa está a pocas calles de su hogar, así que espero un poco mientras comía su dulce con el rostro relajado.

"Disculpe señor". Una voz infantil se escuchó.

El hombre deja de comer su dulce y mirar hacia abajo y ver una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules mirándolo. El hombre con una sonrisa y dice: "Sí, niña".

La niña con los ojos brillantes y señala el otro lado de la calle: "Me puede ayudar a cruzar la calle". Dice la niña con una sonrisa infantil que hizo que las personas de los alrededores sonreían de alegría por ver la hermosa niña.

"Claro... Y tus padres". El hombre con sus delicadas manos tomó la mano de la niña.

"Mis padres trabajan y mi hermano mayor trabaja en ese local de café". La niña señala un local de café y comida del otro lado de la calle.

"Eh... Bueno te llevará allí". Dijo el hombre dándole algunos dulces mientras esperaba para cruzar.

El semáforo cambia de color y el hombre y la niña comenzaron a cruzar la calle. Mientras cruzaban el hombre escucho algunas voces gritando en voz alta. Con un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de hombre rubio, el hombre miró a su lado derecha y ver un enorme camión viniendo a gran velocidad hacia él y la niña. Por miedo el cuerpo de hombre se paralizó por algunos segundos y por instinto lanzó la niña lejos de él para que saliera lastimada.

"Kyahhh" La Niña grita sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Los peatones cerca de la niña la agarraron para que no se lastimada mientras sus miradas de horror y pánico ver al enorme camión a pocos centímetros del hombre rubio.

"Pah~"

Como si fuera una película de horror vieron al hombre volar hacia atrás después de chocar con el cambio. L as personas cerca de la escena escucharon los huesos romperse al instante que el cuerpo del hombre rodando por el concreta de carretera. Las sangres salpicadas por todo el lugar que algunas personas tenían manchas de sangre en su ropa. El cuerpo del atractivo hombre estaba irreconocible, parecía más una masa de sangre huesos y visera en el suelo de la carretera.

Un silencio mortal se apoderó del lugar. Todas las personas a los alrededores miraron la masa de carne con incredulidad.

"Ahh". Un grito de una mujer despertó a las personas y corrieron hacia el hombre y otros hacia el camión que no frenó a tiempo. La niña lloraba con miedo sin saber lo que había sucedido.

Dentro de una casa una mujer de pelo bastante largo, negro y casi siempre alborotado. Es alta, delgada y muestra quedarla muy bien los vestidos y faldas. Ojos color ámbar, piel blanca y mirada orgullosa y decidida, a la que da una apariencia confiada y hermosa.

La mujer estaba en la cocina mientras esperaba a su esposo para hacer la cena. Cuando un frío recorrió su espalda y una preocupación la abrumó al instante como si algo la estaba avisando un mal presagio.

**(Otro lugar)**

Un lugar blanco como la nieve, un hombre de cabello rubio estaba acostado en el suelo con ojos cerrado, siendo observado por una clase de criatura de forma humanoide y su única característica es una enorme sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Dios.**

"Ahh!". El hombre gritó cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos. El hombre cuando abrió los ojos solo vio un espacio blanco y no entendía en donde estaba. Su último recuerdo era confuso y trataba más esfuerzo para recordar de como llego aquí.

"Umm... ¿Que gracioso?". Una voz burlona se escuchó detrás del hombre. El rubio asustado dar la media vuelta y ver una especie de humanoide que no posee rostro, cabello o algún otro rasgo distintivo que las personas normales poseen. Solo es una silueta blanca, con la capacidad de razonar. La única facción que posee es una boca.

"Tu... ¿quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?". Pregunta el hombre con tono asustado, mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

"No sé, tu dime". El humanoide solo sonreía como si se trataba de un idiota.

El rubio con los pies tembloroso mirar a su alrededor sin comprender en donde mierda estaba. Lo único que recordaba que iba de regreso a su casa después de comprar los suministros para la cena de esta noche y de ahí no recuerda nada en lo absoluto.

"¡¿En donde mierda estoy?, Respóndeme!". Grita el hombre con furia y el humanoide solo sonríe como si no le importaba el enojo del Rubio.

El humanoide se levanta del suelo y camina hacia el rubio con enorme sonrisa y le responde con voz despreocupada: "Soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman Dioses, Demonios, seres superiores y otras cosas más".

El hombre se congelo por un momento y baja la mirada hacia el suelo. "Eres Dios". Dice el hombre en voz baja.

"Eh... Si... Pero también tengo otros títulos, pero sí, soy Dios". El humanoide camina alrededor del hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

"Eso... quiere decir que... que Yo...". El hombre comenzó a llorar sin termina sus palabras.

"Muerto... Si estás muerto". Termino la oración el humanoide sin ninguna clase de emoción.

El hombre pierde fuerza de sus piernas y caer al suelo con lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos. Los llanto del hombre se escuchaba en el vacía blanca, mientras el humanoide solo lo miraba y esperando que el humano termine de llorar.

"Mi esposa, mis hijos, mis padres...". El hombre murmuraba sin descanso y tratando de recordar de cómo murió.

"Moriste en un accidente de tránsito y a la vez salvaste la vida de una niña... Te puedo regresar tu recuerdo de cómo moriste y ver cómo sucedió". La criatura hablo mirando el hombre que seguía llorando en el suelo.

"Yo... Mi esposa...". El hombre escuchó la sugerencia del humanoide, pero recordó que su esposa lo estaba esperando en su casa, para preparar la cena junto y disfrutar un momento íntimo ya que sus hijos estaban donde sus padres.

"Quiero ver ami esposa". Dice el hombre al supuesto Dios.

"Aun no... Primero tu juicio". Hablo el Humanoide y se acerca al hombre.

"Soy agnóstico... Yo no creo en Dios". El hombre fue sincero con el Humanoide.

"Lo sé, Crees que tu juicio se va a retrasar por no creer en los Dioses, es decir en Mi". Dijo el humanoide con una sonrisa burlona y mirando el hombre moribundo.

"Soy Omnipotente, omnisciente y omnipresente, mientras hablamos, también estoy con otras personas muertas como tú. Por eso soy llamada Dios. Se todo sobre ti que incluso tú no sabes". El humanoide habló con voz orgullosa delante del Mortal.

"Tú no debería morir en aquel accidente sino la niña". Dice el humanoide sin ninguna clase de emoción. El Rubio se asustó mucho cuando escucho a Dios reclamar la vida de una niña pequeña.

"Tu... Tu...". El hombre estaba algo enojado, pero viendo que puede enfadar a un Dios se quedo callado.

"Sé que se escucha cruel, pero es la realidad, así es el destino". El humanoide miró al humano por un momento y suspiro. "Como salvaste la vida de la niña y cambiaste su destino, había un espacio en blanco que se tenía que llena y ese eres tú. Tus años de vidas fueron transferida a la niña y tu muere en lugar de ella".

El hombre rubio escuchó cada palabra de Dios, mientras seguía mirando el suelo blanco.

"Como soy un ser magnánimo, te concederé dos deseos, menos que te regrese a la vida a la tierra", Comento el Humanoide al hombre.

El hombre con una mirada en blanco y en voz baja pide su primer deseo sin comentar porque un Dios le concedió tal regalo.

"Mi primer deseo, es que mi familia no tenga un problema de dinero en toda sus vida". El hombre era el sustento de la familia, sin él su familia no tendrás dinero para pagar su comida, los impuesto y su hijos no podrás ir a la universidad cuando salga de le escuela.

"Eso es fácil... Y tu segundo deseo". El humanoide sabía muy bien el amor del hombre a su familia en el mundo humano.

"Ah... Segundo deseo... No, no lo quiero con el primer es suficiente". El hombre habló con voz seria y se levanto del suelo.

"HaHa...". La risa del humanoide se escucho en el vacio blanco. "Sabe, muchos que les di deseos, pidieron poderes sobrenaturales o especiales y ser reencarnado en un mundo de Anime para tener un Harem y ser Un Dios como Yo. Incluso la mayoría piden un Sistema todo poderoso para viajar entre diferentes mundos y hacerse para quitarme mi puesto de Dios". El humanoide le parecía gracioso que los humanos que le concedió un poder especial, tendría la valentía de enfrentarle por tener algo de poder que el mismo concedió.

"Y que le pasaron a esas personas". El hombre aunque no era fanática mucho en el mundo de Manga y anime, si vio una buena serias para pasar el tiempo o ver con sus hijos que eran fanáticos de esa cultura de Anime y mangas.

"Todos murieron y sufriendo en mi patio trasero que es el infierno". Respondió el Humanoide con una cruel sonrisa.

"Sabes, me caíste bien. Te Reencarnare con sistema todo poderoso y te concederé cualquier poder que me pidas". El Humanoide estaba algo aburrido de ver muchos mundos y su único entrenamiento era los humanos que se reencarnan y hacen estupideces al mundo que pisan.

El hombre por otro lado no sabía como contesta a la propuesta de Dios. No había un juicio primero para ver nuevamente su esposa. Pero si decía que no quería reencarnar sufrirían en el infierno por miles de años y jamás podrás ver a su esposa o familia de nuevo.

"No te preocupe, de todo modo te iba para el paraíso. Toma tu reencarnación como un juego, el paraíso es aburrido y tus antepasadas entraron a la rueda de renacimiento así que tu estarás solo en el paraíso si nadie con quien hablar". El Dios sabía lo que estaba pensando el hombre y le habló en forma despreocupada.

"Pero... Qué pasa si me enamoro de otras mujeres y tenga otros hijos, mi esposa me matara si se entera de esto". El hombre no quería ser reencarnado y era mejor esperar a su esposa en el paraíso.

El Humanoide se escoge de hombro como si las palabras de hombre no le importarle: "Dime cuales poderes quieres y escoge el mundo al que quiere ir".

El hombre suspira cansado y no podía creer que este sujeto era el Dios que muchas religiones profesan y querían que él fuera como los protagonistas de esas novelas ligeras que leer su hijo mayor.

"Entonces quiero dos de las cuatro fuerzas fundamentales del Universo. Las gravedad, y la fuerza nuclear Fuerte". El hombre sabia que con estas dos habilidades seria casi un Dios para cualquier mundo que visite en su aventura.

"HaHa... Parece que por fin alguien pide poderes reales. La mayoría piden tener un cuerpo perfecto que absorber cualquier clase de energía o poderes que existen en Novelas Chinas". Dios ser burló de aquellos que usan sus deseos para pedir poderes ridículo que nunca usan.

"También quiero que me borre una la parte de la memoria en donde yo esté casado, con hijos y de mis padres y amigos y la única manera de recuperarlo es venir de nuevo aquí. Así que cuando me case con otra mujer en el otro mundo no recordarle a mi amada esposa. Y además así no caerle en la depresión recordando que mi esposa está vida en el orto mundo". El hombre tenía miedo de suicidarse en su nueva vida sin tener su esposa e hijos su lado.

"Y mis poderes aparezcan cuando tenga entre 12 a 14 años de edad... Yo creo que eso es todo". Dijo el Hombre a Dios.

"Y sobre el sistema, alguna modificación". Pregunta Dios acariciando su barbilla.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, pensando que el sistema seria de pocas ayuda ya que sus poderes era más que suficientes.

"Bien, te daré concederé esos poderes y las reglas o restricciones de tus sistemas de daré daba cuando sea reencarnado...". El Humanoide estaba esperando que comience el espectáculo cuando el humano se aventura por el multiverso.

"Bien... Sobre ver a mi esposa e hijo". El hombre quería ver por última vez a su familia.

El Humanoide chasqueo los dedos y una pantalla apareció en el vacio blanca. El hombre miró la pantalla con tristeza cuando ver una hermosa mujer llorando sobre un ataúd cerrado en donde estaba su cuerpo real. Sus hijos igual como su mujer estaban llorando a llanto.

Los gritos y los llantos de sus amigos y familiares, hicieron que el hombre también lloraba en tristeza por no estar al lado de su familia en este momento. El hombre con ojos lloroso miró a Dios y habló. "Espero que cumpla mi deseo".

El humanoide solo asiente con la cabeza y chasquea nuevamente sus dedos y la pantalla desaparece: "No te preocupe, tu familia será cuidada por mi poder divino. Ahora en que mundo quiere ir...". Dios solo sonríe como un idiota.

"Cualquiera...". Respondió el Hombre.

"Te voy a enviar al mundo Shinobi como todas las personas que quieren reencarnarse y si quieren acostar todas las mujeres de ese mundo... Espero que si quieres tener un harem solo escojas a tres mujeres en tu próxima vida. O sino tu mujer se enfada contigo cuando vuelta a aquí". Dios chasquea sus dedos y un remolino absorbió al hombre que lo estaba mirando con incredulidad.

"¿que? ¿Mi Esposa su enfadara conmigo?". El hombre no entendía de lo que estaba hablando el Humanoide cuando un remolino negro apareció debajo de él absorbiéndolo.

"Eh... Espera... Porque Naruto... No sería mejor un Anime que conocieran mejor como One piece o Hunter X Hunter... No quiero vivir en el mismo mundo de donde un idiota quiere ser Hokage y un Emo vengador...". El hombre no había terminado de ver Naruto solo lo dejo por el comienzo de la cuarta Shinobi y su hijo que le dijo que la final todo fue culpa de una marciana y la pelea final entre los dos protagonista era casi ridículo y forzado.

"Ahh". El hombre grito siendo absorbido por el remolino y Dios mirar hacia otro lado cuando aparece otro hombre acostado en el suelo.

"Espero que sea entretenido". Murmuró Dios mirando el hombre en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sistema.**

**(Lugar desconocido)**

[Alma no identificada encontrada]

[Explorando…]

[Escaneo completo…]

[Datos de la alma...]

[*Alma Mortal protegida por Dios.

*Raza: Humana

*Edad: Desconocido.

*Nivel de poder: 0

*Habilidades o poderes: Bloqueado por el Usuario.

*Aceptado por Leyes divinas.

-Entrada permitida]

El hombre no podía moverse, el lugar era pegajoso y desagradable y totalmente oscuro. Nunca Pensó que Dios pusiera su alma en un feto. El hombre no recordaba casi nada de su vida anterior incluso su memoria fue modificada por Dios. En su vida interior era huérfano que no tenía Familia y amigos, cuando murió tratando de salvar la vida de una niña, Dios le concedió sus deseos y no recordaba cual deseo pidió, pero sí recuerdo sus poderes y habilidades.

Sabia en que mundo iba a nacer, pero no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo. Incluso no sabía el idioma en el mundo donde iba a Nacer. Y no quería vivir con la humillación de tener una mentalidad de hombre adulto en un niño que aun no había nacido y tener que pasar nuevamente la pubertad de mierda. Aunque le dijo a Dios que sus poderes tenía que despertase a sus doces o catorces años de edad.

[Instalación del Sistema…]

"Uhm… El sistema aun no se había instalado". Pensó el Feto dentro en el estomago de su nueva madre.

[Instalación del Sistema… 1%... 10%... 35%... 70%... 98%... 100%]

[Instalación del Sistema completado]

La voz del sistema fastidio un poco al Usuario.

[Sistema: Saludo, Soy tu sistema de ayuda, con el objetivo de ayudaste en todo lo que necesites]

[El Usuario está actualmente en forma de Feto y aun no ha nacido. Por lo tanto. Las mayorías de las Funciones principales están actualmente Bloqueada]

"Eh… Tu voz monótona me fastidia. Puedes cambia tu Voz que sea menos fastidiosa para mí". Comentó el feto en mente al sistema.

[Esta opción esta actualmente bloqueada, espero que el Usuario entienda que aun no ha nacido]

La Respuesta del Sistema enojo un poco al Feto. Pero se calmo por un momento y pregunta: "¿Cómo te llama?, sería estúpido llámate Sistema"

[Ya tengo un nombre y es sistema, Así que Por favor deje de hacer preguntas estúpidas…]. La voz irritante y la respuesta dada por el sistema enfado mucho al feto.

"Te odio, sabes". Dijo el Feto a su sistema.

[Búsqueda oculta: Odiar el Sistema]

[Recompensa: -100 punto de habilidad y nacer con problemas respiratorio por tres años.]

"…"

Un silencio incómodo dentro del estómago de la nueva madre del reencarnado.

"Tu hijo de la gran puta… Tú me debes que ayudar, no matarme antes que nazca… Cálmate…. Sabía que no era buena idea tener un sistema… Cálmate… respira un poco… solo tengo que pasar una vida con esta mierda…. Espero que Dios Castigue a este sistema". En la mente del feto, el alma del hombre busco una manera de desactivar su sistema de su ser. Cuando escucha nuevamente la voz fastidiosa del sistema.

[Tienes un paquete de inicio. ¿Quieres abrirlo?]

El alma de feto estaba desconfiada de esta cosa, pero acepta abrirlo ya que no creía que este sistema haría algo más para lastimarlo.

[Abrir paquete de inicio… 13%... 56%... 88%... 100%]

[Adquirido:

* 100 puntos de Habilidad.

*Sharingan.

* Rinnegan.

* Kamigami no Gigan (Ojos de los dioses que todo lo ve).

* Un contrato de invocación de Dragones Antiguos.

* Regeneración Instantánea

* 100 Exp

* Dos años de problema respiratorio]

El feto no hablo por varios minutos y una vena imaginaria apareció en su cabeza.

"Sistema… Me está tomando el pelo. Aun no he salido en el vientre de mi madre y ya tengo esto poderes regalados". Dijo el Feta a su sistema y ante que respondiera hablo de inmediato.

"No... No responda, no quiero escuchar tu asquerosa voz. Solo dame los 100 puntos de habilidad, para que mi cuenta no quede en número negativo Y las demás cosas… solo eliminarlo para siempre". Ordeno el feto a su sistema con voz fría y cruel, él no necesitaba estos poderes para hacerse fuerte ya que los poderes que le concedió Dios era más que suficiente.

[Eliminando el paquete de regala… 20%... 70%... 100%]

[Eliminación completa]

[Comunicado del Sistema: El usuario elimino un paquete de Regalo. Como castigo de rechazar el regalo del Sistema, el Usuario debe pagar 1000 punto de habilidad por daños psicológico al sistema. Tienes un mes para pagar los puntos o sino el sistema tomará automáticamente el cuerpo del usuario por durante 10 años]

El feto viendo su castigo por eliminar el regalo de inicio del sistema, casi le sale los ojos. El alma dentro del Feto gritaba de agonía y frustración, por tener un sistema defectuoso y mal educado. Cuando una idea paso en su cabeza.

"Sistema, ¿Cuánto falta para salir al mundo exterior?". Pregunta el Feto con el ceño fruncido.

[Faltan: 5 meses- 20 días- 12 horas. Para que el Usuario salga del útero de su nueva madre]

"Como lo imaginaba, era imposible de pagar la deuda del Sistema en un mes". Pensó el Feto cuando miro los datos. Pero se escoge de hombro y hablo.

"Hagamos un trato sistema de mierda… Te concederá los diez primero años de mi nueva vida y dos a cuatros años más antes que mis poderes que escogí se desbloqueen. A cambio tu me dará 10000 puntos de Habilidad y 5000 puntos de Experiencia por los años dos o cuatro años que estaré en suspensión aparte de mi castigo dado". El feto no quería vivir nuevamente su niñez así que usara el sistema para que controle su nueva vida. Hasta que se despierte de su largo sueño.

[Estás seguro]. La voz del sistema hablo de nuevo después de varios minutos de silencio.

"Si… Pero te comportará como cualquier niño de tu edad, puedes hacer amigos si quiere. Pero no debes tener sentimientos amorosos con una joven o mujer sin mi consentimiento. Puede cambia la historia del mundo Shinobi si gusta, ya que mi existencia misma es una anomalía para este mundo". El Feto sabía muy bien que muchas cosas van a cambiar si el naciera en este mundo. Así que dejo todo le trabajo a su estúpido sistema.

"Una sugerencia… No te haga amigo de Naruto ni de Sasuke, los odio a los dos". Sugirió el alma de feto a su sistema de mierda. No es que odiarla a Naruto o Sasuke, es que solo quiere evitar problema con los dos protagonistas de la serie y su amor no Gay.

[Bien… Es un trato, Yo el sistema, viviré los 13 primeros años de tu vida a cambias de varios de miles de puntos de Habilidad y Experiencia]

El suspiro imaginario hizo el feto después de recibir la notificación de la aceptación de Trato del Sistema. "Ponme en modo de suspensión temporal hasta que mis poderes se manifiesten".

[Activar protocolo de seguridad]

[El Usuario entro en modo de suspensivo temporal por 13 años]

[El sistema tomara el control del cuerpo de usuario, como medida de seguridad]

[Activando Función: 10%... 70%... 100%...]

[El sistema completo el protocolo de seguridad. El sistema tiene el control completo del cuerpo de usuario]

[Día de Nacimiento del Usuario "Sistema": 2 días - 09 horas – 7 minutos – 18 segundos]


	4. Chapter 4

**Naciendo en un nuevo mundo.**

[El cuerpo del Usuario nacerá en 5 minutos]

[Se ha detectado un problema…]

[El cuerpo de usuario tiene una enfermedad respiratoria]

[Buscando una solución al Problema…]

[El sistema compro una pastilla de refinamiento corporal por 10 puntos de habilidad]

[Pastilla para refinar el cuerpo: La función de la pastilla es para mejorar en todo los aspecto el cuerpo del Usuario. Haciéndolo inmune a enfermedades menores. Al consumir más de 100 de estas píldoras, elevara el cuerpo del usuario a niveles monstruoso].

El sistema consumió la píldora mejorando el cuerpo del bebé haciéndole inmunes a enfermedades menores y a la vez mejoro el cuerpo del Usuario habiéndole mas fuerte que un bebé normal.

[El sistema ha eliminado la enfermedad del usuario. Queda un minuto para nacer]

(Momentos antes)

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Yuno, quien estaba actualmente en la cocina cocinando algo de medicina, escuchó todo el alboroto y salió. Ella frunció el ceño ferozmente y regañó a todos los sirvientes. El sonido de su voz pareció calmar a todos, y todo el patio se calmó casi instantáneamente.

Yuno había salido a toda prisa, por lo que todavía tenía un cucharón de sopa en sus manos. Todos los sirvientes se alinearon en silencio mientras ella les instruía individualmente: "Tú, ve al patio delantero y trae a algunos sirvientes ancianos confiables; usted y usted necesitan ir a la cocina y hervir un poco de agua; tú, ve al patio exterior y envía a la gente a traer al padrino a casa. Hermana mayor Haku, escolta a mi madrina a la sala de partos... este es el primer hijo de mi madrina, ¡así que debería pasar algún tiempo desde que comenzaron los dolores cuando está lista para sacarlo!

Todas las criadas parecían saber lo que tenían que hacer ahora, por lo que inmediatamente se fueron a hacer sus deberes. Haku le sonrió agradecido a Yuno. Tuvieron suerte de que la señorita Yuno estuviera aquí hoy.

"Madrina, el hermano menor debe estar impaciente por vernos a todos. Ven aquí, te apoyaré mientras caminas lentamente. ¡No hay necesidad de apresurarse! "La dulce y dulce voz de Yuno parecía tener la capacidad de calmar el corazón de una persona.

El corazón de pánico de Lady Ichihara lentamente se calmó y los agudos dolores en su vientre disminuyeron gradualmente. El color de su tez volvió a ser normal y sonrió a sus doncellas que actuaban como si estuvieran enfrentando a su peor enemigo: "Está bien. No siento dolor en este momento, ¡así que no te preocupes!

Yuno continuó apoyando a su madrina hacia la cámara de parto ya preparada. Después de ayudar a su madrina a sentarse en la cama, dijo suavemente: "Todas las mujeres experimentarán dolor de parto antes de que termine el parto. Madrina, este es su primer hijo, por lo que los dolores de parto probablemente serán más largos de lo habitual. Todo esto se considera normal, por lo que no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Voy a la cocina a ver algo, ya que la cocina medicinal debería estar casi lista. Deberías comer algo ahora y guardar tu fuerza para más adelante.

Lady Ichihara acunó su vientre y se apoyó en una almohada dura en la cabecera de la cama. Ella sonrió y asintió, "¡Ah, tú! Mi pequeña cariño es una niña tan pequeña, pero tú explicas muy bien el proceso de parto. Realmente tienes el aire de un pequeño doctor, ¡ah!

Yuno frunció los labios y comentó: "Madrina, ya pregunté por ahí. ¿Cómo no tomar en serio este asunto cuando vas a dar a luz a mi hermano pequeño? Voy a tomar la cocina medicinal, deberías descansar primero...

Después de preparar la cocina medicinal, Yuno salió de la cocina y vio a su padrino, Himura Ichihara, corriendo por la puerta. El sudor goteó en su frente mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia las habitaciones interiores.

Este hijo suyo no fue fácil. Después de rogarle al cielo por años, finalmente obtuvieron esta bendición. Himura Ichihara había estado nervioso desde que descubrió que su esposa estaba embarazada. Hoy, cuando salió de la casa, se sintió inquieto. La inquietud no disminuyó, y tenía la sensación de que algo importante iba a suceder hoy. Había quedado huérfano desde la infancia, y la enfermera nodriza de su esposa se había quedado en la capital para administrar los asuntos de su residencia. Sin nadie con experiencia en el hogar para vigilar, ¡realmente lo puso un poco ansioso! Probablemente fue mejor para él quedarse en casa durante los próximos días.

Cuando llegó a los muelles, patrullaba descuidadamente una ronda. Durante todo el proceso, sus párpados temblaban constantemente mientras su corazón se inquietaba por su esposa, que estaba al borde del parto, en su casa. Después, Himura Ichihara apresuradamente espoleó su caballo de regreso a la ciudad. Se encontró con el administrador de la casa en el momento en que entró por las puertas de la ciudad, quien le informó que la señora de la casa estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Himura Ichihara sintió que su corazón se apretaba y lanzó su caballo hacia adelante a su máxima velocidad. En todo el viaje allí, casi había atropellado a varios peatones. El mayordomo detrás de él tenía que disculparse constantemente con esas personas desafortunadas, ya que él también regresaba.

Mientras se apresuraba a regresar, Himura Ichihara deseó poder crecer de repente un par de alas y volar de regreso al lado de su esposa. El médico le había dicho que su esposa era mayor, por lo que probablemente tendría un elemento de peligro al dar a luz. En este momento, él no estaba a su lado, así que ella debe estar asustada, ¿verdad? Aunque tenían a su hija adoptiva, que normalmente actuaba como un adulto pequeño, todavía era una niña que no había cumplido los diez años. ¡Quién sabía lo aterrorizada que se pondría en este momento!

Mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, sus pies golpeaban impacientes hacia adelante y casi comenzó a correr. Debido a que tenía tanta prisa, casi se topó con Yuno, que actualmente sostenía una bandeja llena de cocina medicinal.

"Padrino", Yuno evitó por poco al hombre grande y logró guardar la comida en sus manos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco hacia su padrino y comentó: "¡No te preocupes, las parteras ya están aquí! Estos dos son expertos bien conocidos en la ciudad, y el cuerpo de la Madrina es bastante saludable. ¡Este nacimiento definitivamente irá muy bien!

Himura se detuvo y tomó la comida de las manos de su hija adoptiva. Él le frotó la cabeza y le unió las manos mientras decía suavemente: "Hija, probablemente tengas miedo de tu ingenio, ¿verdad? No tengas miedo, dar a luz a un niño es...

Yuno lo miró de reojo y se burló de él: "Padrino, ¿cuántas veces has visto nacer niños? ¿Cómo sabes cómo es dar a luz? "" Uh... ¡Solo estaba preocupado de que estuvieras asustado, así que estaba tratando de consolarte! "Cuando Himura notó que ella había visto a través de sus acciones, se relajó un poco y sintió que el pánico dentro de su corazón se calmaba mucho.

Los dos llegaron muy pronto a la sala de partos. Lady Ichihara estaba en medio de otra contracción, por lo que sostuvo su vientre mientras soltaba un grito. La expresión en el rostro de Himura cambió de inmediato cuando vio esto, y se apresuró a entrar en la habitación a pesar de que las comadronas y las criadas intentaron detenerlo. Se aferró a la mano de su esposa y preguntó con preocupación: "Esposa, ¿duele? Déjame ayudarte a frotar un poco...

"¡Señor, por favor, no te añadas al caos!" La comadrona se armó de valor y apartó la mano de Himura Ichihara mientras continuaba: "El niño de la dama aún no ha llegado al canal de parto. Si comienza a frotar, ¡podría mover al niño a la posición incorrecta! No se permite la entrada de hombres a la sala de partos, así que ¡vete ahora!

¿Por qué los hombres no pueden entrar en la sala de partos? Mi esposa está dando a luz a nuestro hijo, entonces, ¿qué hay de malo en que me quede a su lado? Himura gruñó suavemente mientras miraba ferozmente a la partera con sus grandes ojos que podrían hacer que sus enemigos temblaran de miedo.

Después de escuchar su reprimenda, la primera partera tembló. La otra mujer apresuradamente intervino: "Señor, se dice que el olor a sangre de la sala de partos es siniestro. No puede ayudar con nada aquí y solo causará problemas a su esposa. Por lo tanto, ¿puedes esperar afuera?

La terquedad innata de Himura alzó su cabeza y él levantó la cabeza y proclamó: "¡No está bien! Mi esposa tiene una naturaleza cobarde y esta es la primera vez que da a luz. ¡Debe estar muy asustada ahora, así que tengo que quedarme aquí y darle un poco de coraje!

Con su amado esposo a su lado, Lady Ichihara se calmó por completo en este momento. Ella miró malhumorada a su hombre desvergonzado y dijo: "¿Crees que mordiéndote me libraré de mi dolor? Tú... Ahhhh... ¡Otra contracción la atacó, y ella apretó los dientes!

Entre las contracciones, Himura alimentó personalmente a su esposa con un plato de cocina medicinal y algunos huevos guisados con azúcar moreno. Yuno también hizo que su padrino apoyara a su madrina para caminar algunas vueltas por la habitación. Ella les dijo que ayudaría al niño a moverse en la posición correcta.

Colmillo hasta la noche, cuando finalmente se rompió el agua. Himura se limpió el denso sudor que salpicaba la frente de su esposa y tiernamente comentó: "¿Cómo es que este joven apestoso aún no ha salido? Está causando muchos problemas a mi esposa. ¡En el futuro, solo mírame abofetearle el trasero!

Lady Ichihara, que estaba apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor de otra contracción, lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó: "¡Si te atreves a golpearlo, te golpearé!"

"¡Bien bien! ¡Nace rápidamente este chico apestoso y luego puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras! "Himura podía sentir a su esposa apretando su mano. Era obvio que a su esposa le dolía mucho apretarle la mano con tanta fuerza. Pensar en esto hizo que le doliera el corazón.

¡El cuello uterino se está abriendo! Señora, cuando te digo que empujes, es cuando empujas, ¡ah! Ambas parteras la instruyeron alegremente.

Cuando Yuno vio que el nacimiento estaba a punto de suceder, le dijo rápidamente a Himura: "¡Padrino, debes salir primero! Si estás aquí, Madrina solo actuará en mal estado cuando duela y no presionará tanto. ¡Solo la hará sufrir más! "

Cuando Lady Ichihara escuchó esto, comentó con amargura: "¿Es un acto malcriado? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién actuará malcriado hacia él? Sin embargo, la hija tiene razón. ¡Si continúas aquí, será demasiado molesto y afectará mi concentración!

Trabajar fue un proceso cruel. Era obvio que empujar a una niña solo la haría parecer bastante feroz. Ella no quería que su esposo la viera en ese estado, por lo que Lady Ichihara había querido expulsarlo antes de que eso sucediera.

Aunque se sintió bastante reacio a irse, cuando escuchó que podría influir poco en su esposa, Himura abandonó lentamente la sala de partos. Delante de su maestro, Haku cerró cuidadosamente las puertas.

"Ah—" Tan pronto como Himura salió de la cámara de parto, de repente escuchó un grito desde adentro. Casi abrió la puerta de un puntapié y volvió a entrar rápidamente.

"Esposa, esposa, ¿estás bien? ¡Solo tolere un poco más, una vez que termine de dar a luz a este niño, no volvamos a tener más hijos! "Himura se presionó contra la grieta de la puerta mientras gritaba hacia el interior. Las venas de su cuello se hincharon y la expresión de su rostro parecía aún más dolorosa que la de su esposa.

"¡Himura Ichihara, cállate!" Lady Ichihara de repente perdió su elegancia y gracia habituales debido al dolor que la atravesó. Ella gritó su ira: "¡Si no quieres más, esta mujer insiste en más!" ¡Quiero dar a luz a una docena más solo para molestarte!

Todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación bajaron la cabeza y ahogaron la risa. ¡Esta pareja fue realmente muy divertida!

El pequeño compañero aparentemente estaba impaciente por salir. Justo después de ajustar su posición, la cabeza del pequeño logró salir del canal del parto a pesar de que Lady Ichihara tenía una energía mínima por el agotamiento. Chirrió ruidosamente mientras caía en las palmas de Yuno.

Las parteras finalmente se relajaron. Los dos ayudaron a cortar el cordón umbilical y luego usaron un paño suave para limpiar su cuerpo de la sangre sucia. Las parteras sonrieron encantadas mientras sostenían al pequeño bebé hacia Yuno "¡Patéalo un poco, déjalo llorar!"

Yuno sostuvo con cautela al pequeño en sus brazos. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño e increíblemente suave. El bebé, que acababa de nacer, tenía un cuerpo completamente rojo y su piel era tan tierna que casi parecía transparente. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara arrugada. Era difícil saber a quién se parecía. Mientras yacía en las manos de Yuno, aparentemente se sintió un poco incómodo, así que arrugó la cara y pateó sus pequeñas piernas. Un bebé tan pequeño y adorable, ¿cómo podría Yuno soportar acariciarlo con fuerza?

Cuando la partera vio esto, ella se echó a reír y tomó al bebé y lo volteó en un movimiento practicado. Tal vez ser movido de un abrazo suave a uno más duro lo hizo sentir incómodo cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar ruidosamente antes de que la partera pudiera siquiera acariciarle el trasero.

Himura Ichihara estaba esperando ansiosamente dentro del patio. Cuando escuchó el fuerte y poderoso grito del bebé, finalmente se relajó. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro mientras murmuraba: "Mocoso apestoso, tienes un par de pulmones para llorar tan fuerte. ¡Debes ser un pequeño enérgico, como yo, tu padre!

Una sonrisa ondeó en los bordes de sus labios mientras envolvía al pequeño en un pequeño paquete ordenado. Ella lo sostuvo frente a su madrina y le susurró: "¡Madrina, este es el hermano pequeño! Míralo, es bastante adorable y animado.

Lady Ichihara abrió los agotados ojos y miró la cara roja del pequeño mientras lloraba. Una sonrisa amorosa se desplegó lentamente en su rostro: este era el pequeño tipo que tenía la misma sangre que ella. Por el bien de esta niña, había esperado durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella casi abandonó este sueño. Con él, ella finalmente podría considerarse satisfecha. Después de ser atormentada por este niño durante todo un día, Lady Ichihara se durmió dulcemente después de ver a su bebé. Mientras soñaba, su sonrisa amorosa aún permanecía en sus labios.

"Esposa... ¿está bien mi esposa?" Himura, a quien finalmente se le permitió entrar en la habitación, primero preguntó por su esposa y no estaba preocupado por el bebé en absoluto. Haku sostenía una palangana llena de agua sucia y le susurró en voz baja hacia él: "Shhhhh... La señora está muy cansada, así que se quedó dormida. Cállate un poco más para no despertarla.

Después de escuchar eso, Himura inmediatamente bajó su volumen. Susurró roncamente: "¿Está bien mi esposa?"

"¡No hay problema, no hay problema! ¡Tanto la madre como el niño están bien! "Las caras de las dos parteras estaban cubiertas de sonrisas, como si pudieran ver el brillo del dinero frente a ellas.

Himura Ichihara se sentó al lado de la cama y ni siquiera miró a su hijo. Toda su atención estaba en el rostro algo pálido de su esposa. Gentilmente usó su mano para apartar un cabello rebelde de su rostro. Como tenía miedo de despertarla, dijo en voz baja: "¡Esposa, has trabajado duro!"

Los ojos de Yuno estaban llenos de admiración y envidia mientras sostenía al pequeño hombre olvidado en sus brazos. En esta sociedad, donde los hombres eran considerados más importantes que las mujeres, y donde las esposas coexistían con las concubinas, era difícil encontrar un hombre que amara de todo corazón a una mujer. No necesitaba a alguien que supiera decir cosas hermosas o hacer cosas románticas, todo lo que quería era un hombre que solo la quisiera a ella y a ella sola.

El pequeño compañero, al que durante mucho tiempo se le había dado el nombre de Ichihara Usui, parecía no llevarse bien con su padre desde el principio. Tan pronto como Himura lo sostuvo, se lamentaría desconsolado sin detenerse. Himura no quería que su esposa sufriera dificultades, por lo que consideró a este pequeño compañero, a quien había esperado hasta que cumplió los cuarenta años para recibir, con un ojo no impresionado. Lady Ichihara se rió y declaró que estos dos deben haber sido enemigos jurados en sus vidas pasadas.

Aunque el pequeño bebé Usui tenía un poco de mal genio, era realmente bastante dulce normalmente. Aparte de llorar ocasionalmente cuando su pañal se ensuciaba o cuando tenía hambre, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en paz.

Lady Ichihara había escuchado de Yuno que la lactancia materna era buena tanto para la madre como para el niño. Aunque ya habían contratado a una nodriza, Lady Ichihara todavía amamantó personalmente a Little Usui. Esto hizo que Himura se sintiera aún más resentido con el pequeño mocoso que le robó la atención de su esposa. Después de que nació su hijo, su estado dentro del corazón de su esposa se había desplomado bruscamente. ¡Venga! Hmph! ¡Mocoso, solo mira cómo te atormento en el futuro! Una sonrisa traicionera se cernió en las comisuras de los labios de Himura.

El pequeño compañero, que acababa de terminar de beber su leche, estaba felizmente soplando burbujas de su boca en los brazos de su ahijada cuando de repente estornudó y frunció el ceño infelizmente.

[Se ha detectado intenciones maliciosas de su Padre…]

[Para proteger de su integridad y orgullo, el Sistema molestara a su padre antes que el Usuario "Usui Ichihara", despierte de su sueño…]

[Datos del Usuario…]

[Nombre: Ichihara Usui.

Edad: Un mes de Nacido.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Capital del Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego).

Cuerpo: Niño.

Nivel de poder: 1/100

Alma: ¿?

Habilidades del Usuario: -Error- El usuario Bloqueo sus Habilidades.

Habilidades del Sistema: Ninguno…]

[Misión: El Usuario debe entrenar su cuerpo a Nivel Chunin antes que cumplas los 8 años de edad]

[Recompensa: Un millón de Puntos de Habilidad, Una armadura de Nivel Superior y Tener un acompañante de cualquier personaje de Anime que desees]

[El cuerpo de Usuario no es acto para entrenar por el momento. Debo esperar 2 años para que los Punto y redes de Chakras del cuerpo del Usuario estén en desarrollo]

[Misión Segundaria: Vomitar más de 100 veces cuando este en los Brazos de su Padre]

[Recompensa: Cualquier Kekkei Genkai del Mundo Shinobi]

Una sonrisa traicionera apareció en los labios del Bebé cuando estaba en los brazos de Yuno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Usui Ichihara.**

**(Seis años después)**

El clima de verano cambió a su gusto. Los días anteriores fueron brillantes con la luz del sol, pero hoy estaba nublado en la oscuridad, como si el cielo se cayera en cualquier momento. El viento barrió el suelo en remolinos e incluso la tierra que se levantó parecía oscura. La mayoría de la gente estaba escondida en el interior o bajo el dosel de vendedores de té al aire libre.

Solo una minoría de personas estaba especialmente animada al ver que estaba a punto de llover como si fuera un paraguas, deliberadamente caminaron hasta el sitio de un puente o fuera de los toldos de los vendedores de té para esperar la llegada de la lluvia.

"Pah*"

"Goteo…"

Los golpes se escuchan en la sala de entrenamiento de la mansión Ichihara. Algunos sirvientes de la casa mirar con admiración a su joven maestro, por tener tales habilidades a corta edad. En la mitad de la sala vemos un niño de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido en todo momento.

En niño era Usui Ichihara, heredado de la Casa Noble Ichihara del País de fuego. Durante los últimos seis años, el sistema había tomado por completo el cuerpo del Usuario. Desde que Dios lo creo siempre acompañaba a los imbéciles que utilizada sus poderes para sus estupideces. El Último reencarnado que acompaño era un completo Idiota que desafío a creador por el puesto de Dios.

Su estadía en la Mansión Ichihara fue de lo más común. Siguió las órdenes del Usuario y se comporto como cualquier niño de edad hasta que se aburrió e hizo todo lo quiera para disfrutar más su estada en el mundo Humano.

"Joven Maestra, su baño está listo". Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello Negro y ojos color café.

Usui miró a la joven con una sonrisa y luego a los jóvenes tirado en el suelo chillando de dolor y algunos vomitaron fluido estomacales en el piso de la sala. "Se termino la sección de entrenamiento, pueden descansar". Dijo Usui saliendo de la sala con una seductora sonrisa.

La mansión en donde vivía era hermosa con hermosas decoraciones y el suelo hecho con madera de alta calidad. Su patético padre era un Noble del País del Fuego que se gano el respecto del Daimyo en su juventud. Su bella madre era hija de un noble del País de la cascada y se enamoro de su padre cuando este visito la capital de la cascada. Su hermana mayor Yuno, es una simple civil que fue acogida por sus padres cuando ellos no tenían hijos.

Pero su familia no estaba en la Mansión. Su padre sirve en la corte del País y vienen a convivir con él en la noche cuando termina de trabaja, su Madre estaba administrada las tierras que el Daimyo le concedió a su padre, su hermana mayor vive en esas tierras con su propia familia y también acompañando a su querida madre. Cuando su madre se entero que no la iba a esas tierras se entristeció mucho y comenzó a llorar intensamente. Cuando él le dijo que iba a quedarse para acompañar a su padre en la capital para que no se sintiera solo. Y que ella tendría a su lado a su hermana mayor.

Su decisión de quedarse a la capital no era por el amor a su idiota padre, sino que era la mejor la oportunidad de entrenarse sin tener a su madre preocupada por salirse lastimo en sus entrenamiento. Y asi como también estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo para usar todas sus habilidades a escondida de sus familiares y sirvientes que no estaban en casa.

Caminado por los hermosos pasillos Usui susurra Una palabra. "Abrir".

[Datos del Usuario…]

[Nombre: Usui Ichihara.

Alias: Asesino de la Noche.

Edad: 6 años…

Estado: Vivo.

Género: Hombre.

Raza: Humana.

Familia: Himura Ichihara (Padre)

*Kaede Ichihara (Madre)

*Yuno (Hermana Adoptiva)

Nivel: 5/100.

Exp: 3423/5000

Punto de Habilidad: 115644.

Alma: Nivel Superior.

Equipamiento: Espada Sanguinaria: Es una espada que más sangre absorbe más fuerte se hace.

*Espada de Dios: Matar Dioses.

*Máscaras faciales: Les permite cambiar su Qi y hacerlo irreconocible.

*Alabarda Sagrada de Nivel Medio

*Arco Dorado de Amanecer Sagrado de Nivel Medio

*Martillo de Truenos.

Poderes y Habilidades del Usuario: -Error- Bloqueado por el Usuario.

Poderes y Habilidades del Sistema: Naturaleza del Chakra: Agua-Tierra-Fuego-Viento-Rayo.

**Kekkei Genkai:**

*Sharingan.

*Ketsuryūgan: Ojo del Dragón de Sangre.

*Shōton: Liberación de Cristal.

*Hyōton: Liberación de Hielo.

*Yōton: Liberación de Lava.

*Mokuton: Liberación de Madera.

**-Sombra Cruz Mortal: **Habilidad baja de nivel D. Adecuado para las personas cuyos espíritus les permitirá llegar a ser invisible. Se divide en tres movimientos: Desaparición de la Sombra, Sombra Oscura y Sombra Cruz Mortal.

**-Cosmos que Quema el Sol: **–Habilidad Nivel D de menor calidad. Esa espada fue el resultado de la combinación de la habilidad de la Desaparición de la sombra y controlando la energía de la espada.

**-Técnica de Pureza:** Nivel Superior, absorbe la energía del poder del cielo y de la tierra para purificar el cuerpo, regula las funciones del cuerpo y proporciona un mayor control sobre el cuerpo, la práctica al nivel más alto y su cuerpo serán más rápidos, más fuertes y controla con facilidad.

**-Loto Negro de llamas Negras.**

**-Tercer Ojo Humano**: Cuando se abre puede atacar con este.

**-Campana de Conciencia Divina:** Es usada para evitar ser atacado por la Conciencia Divina de cultivadores con un nivel más alto.

**-Conciencia Divina:** Es un ataque con la conciencia y esta puede hacer que aparezcan armas condensadas]

[Misión: Asesinar 300 bandidos en un mes]

[Conteo: 187/300]

[Recompensa: 1000 Exp – 30000 Puntos de Habilidad – Contracto de Invocación de Fénix]

[Faltan 17 Días para que complete la Misión]

[Incumplimiento de la Misión: El usuario se despertarla de su Sueño y tomara el control total del Cuerpo. Y los puntos de Habilidad y experiencia bajaran a "0" Como castigo]

El sistema que controla el cuerpo de Usui Suspiro un poco y luego sonrió cuando vio sus poderes. Cuando su cuerpo fue apto para absorber Chakra entreno en secreto para fortalecerse y aprender nueva habilidad con ayuda de su sistema que él mismo controla.

En los últimos años había hecho varias decenas de misiones secundarias con reconfortantes recompensa y no gasto ningún punto de habilidad para comprar habilidades. Pero había algo que le molestaba, los poderes del Usuario no lo podía desbloquear por una extraña razón, incluso si él siendo el propio sistema. Parecía que Dios no le permitió que usara los poderes del Usuario.

Mientas caminaba hacia el baño, miró la vista del exterior. Especialmente con las nubes oscuras en el cielo que daban a la gente una sensación de presión. Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la presión, así que lo miró con un interés exuberante. La lluvia finalmente cayó con un golpeteo en la ventana abierta. El viento soplaba la ventana hasta que crujió. Sin embargo, el humor de Usui siguió mejorando. Mirando afuera a ese aguacero torrencial, Usui con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Todo quedó sin decir en el silencio y siguió su camino hacia el baño. Llovió por un día entero y solo se gradualmente disminuido cuando era de noche.

En el comedor familiar estaba el padre de Usui mirando con una sonrisa a su amado hijo. Desde que nació su hijo le había dado de todo. Desde joyería hasta vestido de la más alta calidad que pudo encontrar. Pero lo único que odia de su hijo es que tiene toda la atención de su amada esposa y de su hija adoptiva. Que siempre que su esposa regrese a la capital, él y su hijo competían por quien tendría la atención de la mujer.

Usui por otro lado miraba a su padre con sonrisa y pregunta: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la corte?".

"¿Ah?, Un completo desastre, Konoha quiere que la Tesorería de la Nación aumente su presupuesto anual para aumentar el poder militar de la Nación": Se quejo Himura tocándose su cabeza con dolor. En las últimas décadas Konoha había aumento de población y más jóvenes y niños quieren convertirse en ninja para ganar más dinero. Cada año Konoha pide más dinero, más presupuesto y más gente para funcionar.

"0h… ¿Cuánto dinero esta vez?". Pregunta Usui con una sonrisa buscando algo de conversación con su padre. Aunque no le interesaba en las mínimo sobre el tema.

"1.5 Ml Millones de Ryos anual". Respondió Himura con un suspiro cansado. Cuando se abrieron las puertas y los sirviente con platos de porcelanas en las manas entraron en la habitación.

"Huele Bien, ¿me pregunto cómo sabrá?" Himura olisqueó suavemente la fragancia que flotaba en el aire y alabó. Cuando los sirviente colocaron todos los platos en la mesa.

"Joven Maestro, ¿quieres comer bollos o arroz al vapor?". Pregunto la sirvienta personal del Usui. El niño negó con la cabeza y despidió a su sirviente.

"Padre, quiero ir a vivir a Konoha" La familia Ichihara no tenía reglas en las que no podían hablar mientras comían. Por lo general, estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos, por lo que solo podían reunirse cuando comen. Debido a esto, siempre hablaban sobre sus asuntos en la mesa.

El hombre miró a su como si fuera un idiota, pero viéndole con la cara seria y respondió bruscamente: "No… Es muy peligroso. Y además ¿Por qué quieres vivir en Konoha?". Himura no le gustaba que su hijo caya a vivir en esa aldea llenos de asesinos y de idiota.

"Quiero ser Ninja… Quiero conocer el mundo". Respondió Usui con una sonrisa sin impórtale el rostro enojado de su padre.

"¿Ninja?... Quiere que tu madre muera de susto". El hombre golpea la mesa con enojo. Como él iba permitir que su único hijo se vuelva un Ninja. Todos estos años pidiendo a los Dioses un hijo para que heredara su legado. En un par de años se iba retirar de la corte y necesitaba un heredero para el puesto o que administrarán sus tierras cuando él y su esposa mueran.

Usui no escucho la palabra de su padre y hablo: "Quiero ser un Ninj…". El niño no termino sus palabras cuando escucha a su padre ponerse de pies.

"¡Mocoso!, tu solo eres un Niño, debes comportaste como un niño normal. Debes jugar en el parque como todo un mocoso. Debes Gritar y llorar cuando este solo en la oscuridad. Pero no, desde que tu tenía 4 años todo cambio, hablas y te comporta como si fuera un adulto, crees que eso es normal para un niño que aun huele a leche de su madre".

Himura se detuvo por un momento y siguió hablando: "Cuando estoy en la corte o algunos amigos me hablan, dicen que eres un Genio. Al principio me sentía orgulloso de ti, pero a los pocos días que tu madre se fue para administrar mis tierras, te comporta como si fuera un hombre adulto. Entrena Artes marciales que yo tu padre te enseñe. Y mirar a las personas como si fueran basura. Eso no es normal para un Niño que solo tiene seis años".

Himura se le quito el apetito y salió del comedor antes de decir algunas palabras más: "Mañana, partirla hacia al Norte y hable con tu madre sobre este tema. Que pase una buena Noche Usui". La puerta se cerro de golpe dejando a Usui solo en el comedor.

Usui miró a la puerta pensando de cómo lo descubrió su padre en tan poco tiempo. Había estado seguro que nadie se daría cuenta de su secreto. Que incluso se pregunto si sus padre sabía que había salido de la Mansión para matar bandidos en las Noche para cumplí su misión.

"Algunas soluciones para este problema". Pensó Usui cuando varías notificaciones llenaron su cabeza.

[Puedes colocar a su padre en un Genjutsu de alto nivel usando el Sharingan. Pero hay la posibilidad que no funciones de todo bien]

[Borrar o modificar la memoria a cualquier persona. El costo para esta Función sería 100000 puntos de habilidad por persona]

[Asesinar a tu padre y todo en la Mansión como medida de seguridad]

[Comprar el **Mangekyō Sharingan **en la tienda del Sistema o haciendo una misión de alto grado]

"Muestra es precio del Doujutsu". Ordeno Usui mientras comía su cena.

[Mangekyō Sharingan: 5 millones de puntos de Habilidad]

"El precio es demasiado alto". Murmuro Usui mirando sus puntos de Habilidad con decepción. "¿Cuál sería la misión de alto grado?"

[Misión: Asesinar todo un pueblo sin dejar sobreviviente. Solo usando una armas normales, sin usar tus poderes y habilidades especiales]

[Recompensa: Mangekyō Sharingan + 1 millón de punto de habilidad +100000 Exp]

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus hermosos labios. Mientras miraba la notificación con empatía.

"Acepto la misión". Dijo Usui mientras se levanta de la silla y sale de comedor hacia su habitación. Los sirvientes que estaban cerca del comedor solo se inclinaron un poco viendo a su joven Maestro.

[Has aceptado la misión, Tiene 24 horas para completarlo. Si falla la misión el Usuario será despertado de su sueño y Dios mismo castigara "El sistema" enviándolo al Infierno]

"Hmph, solo me tomara una hora y nada más". Usui llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave esperando que se haga más de noche y comenzar su masacre.


	6. Chapter 6

**La Noche**

Halla en la tierra de albor y las más extremas condiciones. En donde mujeres y hombres tienen la fuerza de un Oso y los Osos tienen la fuerza de tres osos adultos. Donde una vez una discusión sobre la "Voluntad de Fuego" termino en una sangrienta lucha por el poder de Konoha. Ahí una figura baja con Túnica completamente Negra y una máscara de porcelana con la figura de un Dragón, salta entres los arboles con una velocidad sorprendente.

También conocido como "El Asinino de la Noche". Este hombre recorre enormes distancias diariamente para completar sus Misiones y porque realmente no hay mucho más que hacer en su hogar. Independiente de su intimidante y soberbia apariencia, este hombre ostenta una loable bondad, es un cazador crepuscular. Pues de esta forma regala a su presa la gracia de un último atardece, una magnanimidad que el impío destino no le ha retribuido.

En ese memorable y antiguo pacto, El sistema no solo tiene el control completo del cuerpo del Usuario, sino también su nueva vida. También encontró el modo de culminar sus tendencias hedonistas, sin renunciar a sus instintos asesinos. Por Hijo, mimos, ofrendas y servidumbre. A cambio de únicamente su habitual desperdigar sangres, ser hermoso, solemne y dejar que sus padres lo consientan por unos minutos a la vez.

Maestro de la noche y Asesino de la Luna, Usui Ichihara, es un miembro de la Familia Noble Ichihara, y la encamación viva del anarquismo pateándote tu fea cara. Dueño todo y esclavo de nadie. Su impresiónate Túnica es tan negro como el infierno y su mirada profundamente intensa, como si supiera lo que estas pensando en todo momento.

Porque los humanos se refirieron a Usui como el Asesino de la Noche, es un aniquilador, agente Naturales de la entropía, es decir, que la disolución de todo lo que es en homogeneidad irreversible e irrevocable. Este Semidiós en la Tierra Shinobi, es la persona más buscado del mundo. Al igual que Minato Namikaze o Madara Uchiha. Tan solo en el País de fuego, Viento y Tierra. Este Asesino es responsable de asesinar a más de entr mil personas en cada año. Además de numerosas desapariciones.

Un ser a la vez este hombre toma todo lo vivo y lo convierte en cadáveres, en basura orgánica en puntos, que gustosamente sirve para subir de Nivel. ¿Por qué El sistema participaría tan frescamente en semejante catástrofe?, Acaso no es comparable el nivel de destrucción que los Humanos atentan contra el orden natural. En el Actuar del Sistema está la Voluntad de Dios mismo. A diferencia de los Humanos por su Horror por la Mortalidad que hacen construir soteriología sin mas allás. El Sistema perfectamente sabe que todo lo que nace debe necesaria y definitivamente morir. Que todo ternura arrojada al mundo está condenada a perderse en una eternidad de vacío y oscuridad.

Que la entropía no es necesariamente caos, sino también es orden y por lo tanto es Ley. El universo y quizá hasta la existencia misma morirá en un día y ser por y para la muerte de cada humano fenecerá también al igual que toda posibilidad de su resurrección. No importa que sean Dioses, no importa que sean parcas, no importa que sean guapos, al irremediable final nada importara nada quedara.

El hombre llega a su destino al extremo oeste del País y una Zona alejada de cualquier cuidad o Aldea Ninja. Con un movimiento de su mano saca una Katana en su inventario y mirar el pequeño pueblo durmiendo que iba a masacra y susurros algunas palabras.

"Como bien dice aquel libro maldito de los muertos: Que no está muerto lo que puede eternamente hacer y con eones extraños incluso la muerte puede morir". Dicho esto Usui se lanzo hacia el pequeño pueblo. Casi parecía que había un número infinito de sombras negras de espada que lo rodeaban.

Los habitantes del pequeño pueblo de más de Mil personas estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas con una sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso antes de que pudieran reaccionar a tiempo, las Numerosas sombras parecían haber formado un aura aplastante, despertándolos inmediatamente.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Siguiendo los sonidos de sordos, los cuerpos de una familia completa del pequeño pueblo explotaron desde adentro hacia afuera y se convirtieron en globos de neblinas de sangre.

"¡Hoy todos morirán!"

Soltó un leve estruendo mientras su voz reverberaba por la habitación como un maremoto. Los habitantes del pequeño pueblo se despertaron por la voz demoniaca de Usui.

Tuvo una visión peculiar cuando cargó contra la casa del lado.

Innumerables pueblerino levantaron sus manos en defensa pero no pudieron protegerse efectivamente. Fueron aplastados por el golpe devastador de la espada destrozada mientras la sangre y la carne volaban por todas partes y muchos inocentes murieron en el acto, convirtiéndose en un montón de puntos de experiencia para Usui.

En ese instantes todos el pueblo estaban en las calle teniendo miedo.

Tenían tanto miedo que su voluntad y coraje se rompieron. ¡Finalmente entendieron lo temible que era el poder del desconocido!

Sus pupilas dilatadas en ansiedad. No pudo evitar mirar a este descocido en la mitad en la calle mirándolo debajo de una máscara. ¡Todo el grupo de persona tenía una expresión de terror grabada en sus rostros!

''¡No! ¡Todos ustedes, salgan del pueblo, huyan! ''

Un Anciano cuando percibió el peligro e hizo un gesto apresurado para que huyeran.

Usui mirar la espada en su mano que gotea sangre y luego a los pueblerino del pueblo con lastima. Suspira un poco y reúne un poco en fuerza en sus pies y se lanza hacia adelante.

Sin embargo, esas personas simplemente no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para reaccionar. Incluso si hubiera un lugar donde esconderse, no podrían haberse movido lo suficientemente rápido. Todo lo que podían hacer era mirar mientras venia el hombre hacia ellos.

'' ¡Ah! ''

En el siguiente instante, gritaron con tanta agonía que sus gritos y gemidos se pusieron espeluznantes.

''¡Timbre! Felicitaciones a la anfitriona 'Usui Ichihara' por actuar con éxito. ¡La recompensa es 10 puntos de habilidad!

''¡Timbre! Felicidades al anfitrión Usui Ichihara ' por matar a una Familia completa. La recompensa es de 500 puntos de experiencia ''.

''¡Timbre! Felicidades al anfitrión 'Usui Ichihara' por matar a un una familia completa. La recompensa es de 500 puntos de experiencia ''.

''¡Timbre! Felicidades al anfitrión 'Usui Ichihara' por matar a una Familia completa. La recompensa es de 500 puntos de experiencia ''.

''¡Timbre! Felicitaciones al host 'Usui Ichihara' por aumentar de nivel. ¡Tu etapa actual es Chunnin, nivel 1!''

"¡Timbre! ¡Felicidades el Hot 'Usui Ichihara' completo la Misión de Subir a rango Chunin! ¡¿Quieres abrir tu recompensa?!"

Una serie de avisos y pitidos resonaron en la mente de Usui. Él había ganado otro nivel con todos los puntos de experiencia.

"No". Respondió Usui mirando mientras seguía su Misión.

"¡Jajaja!" Usui estalló en una risa al azar, una mirada malvada y siniestra irradió de sus ojos mientras los cadáveres en su suelo. "Nadie los ayudara, griten, lloren y supliquen por sus vida, que nada servirá. ¡Los matarle a todo sin excepción!".

¡Lo que he dicho, lo haré!

Estas palabras resonaron en el cielo Nocturno y fueron ensordecedoras.

Los Habitantes restantes que estaban vivos del pequeño pueblo tenían expresiones sin vida en sus rostros como si hubieran abandonado la supervivencia. Sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban un inmenso pánico y miedo.

"Que te hicimos. Por merece esto". Grita una mujer que lleva a su hija pequeña en sus brazos. Mientras la lagrimas recorre sus mejillas.

La única mujer finalmente decidió ceder ante él, sea lo que sea que le pregunte. Luego suspiró mientras hablaba lentamente.

Usui con ojos inexpresivo miro a la mujer y el grupo detrás de ella mirándolo. Usui se encojé de hombro no le responde la pregunta.

¡Whoosh!

La sombra de Usui se convirtió en un borrón y se vio un rayo. Luego cargó contra la mujer y los habitantes del pueblo.

Pu!

La espada negra se sacudió en el aire antes de golpear con fuerza en las cabezas de muchos pueblerino, causando que cayeran a los suelos muertos.

Usui sacó la larga pieza de tela del espacio de inventario en su sistema. Lo había comprado ayer después de su entrenamiento.

"¡Esta tela se usará como tela funeraria para estas personas muertas hoy! ''

Luego comenzó a reír como un maníaco enloquecido.

Arrastrando la larga pieza de tela por la habitación, la envolvió alrededor de los cadáveres sin cabeza de los pueblerinos.

Con un zumbido, los cadáveres sin cabeza fueron atados por la tela y fueron arrastrados por Usui en el aire mientras subía su elemento viento, con el objetivo de matar a más personas.

Su mirada se volvió fría cuando miró a los pueblerinos restantes que lo miraban directamente con intenso miedo y temor. Con una expresión estoica, les gritó: "¡El próximo! ¡Es su turno!"

Su voz fría e indiferente les sonó como si viniera de las profundidades del infierno, haciendo que sus cuellos caigan entumecidos por el miedo.

"¡Ah!"

Algunos de los Pueblerino restantes no pudieron soportar el miedo en sus corazones. Gritaron estridentes antes de huir hacia las montañas.

En poco tiempo, Usui se las arregló para usar sus Seis Formas Corporales con su espada y los pirateó. Como con el resto de los cuerpos, colocó el pedazo de tela a lo largo de los cadáveres.

¡Esta fue definitivamente una noche de muerte y llantos!

Usui actuó como la parca, recogiendo la vida de todos los miembros de este pequeño pueblo.

Durante todo el camino hasta que se rompió el día, no permitió que escapara una sola persona.

Todo el pueblo había sido aniquilado por él. Varias cadenas largas de telas se llenaron con cientos de cadáveres. La mayoría de ellos no tenían cabeza cuando Usui los arrastró por el suelo, causando un rastro de sangre.

Usui murmuró para sí mismo antes de abrir la interfaz del sistema. Luego accedió al inventario.

Luego dirigió su atención al misterioso paquete grande de regalos.

"¡Abre el paquete de regalo!"

Una vez que gritó estas palabras en su mente, la interfaz comenzó a brillar intensamente con luz blanca.

"¡Ding! ¡Felicitaciones a la anfitriona de 'Usui Ichihara' por obtener dos millones de puntos de habilidad!"

"Ding! Felicidades a la anfitriona 'Usui Ichihara' por obtener 100.000 puntos de experiencia"

"Ding! Felicidades a la anfitriona 'Usui Ichihara' por obtener 'Un compañero de equipo'. ¿Te gustaría escoger tu compañero?"

"Ding! Felicidades a la anfitriona 'Usui Ichihara' por obtener 'Mangekyō Sharingan'. ¿Te gustaría asimilar esto?"

"Ding! Felicidades a la anfitriona 'Usui Ichihara' por obtener 'Anillo de metal antiguo'. ¿Te gustaría equipar esto?"

Después de que el sistema había terminado con sus notificaciones, había tres nuevos elementos adicionales dentro del inventario.

Usui incluso comprobó el precio del Mangekyō Sharingan en las tiendas del sistema. Luego notó que le costó "0" puntos de habilidad. ¡Extremadamente Barato!

Era de esperar después de habérselo ganado masacrado a todo un pueblo entero. Usui camino con el rostro despreocupado por las calles llenas de cadáveres y luego miró la luna en el cielo con una sonrisa.

Usui dio una risa fría antes de evolucionar su Doujutsu con todas las capacidades en su cuerpo. Usui felizmente le dijo al sistema, "¡Compra y número 19!"

"Ding! 0 puntos de habilidad han sido gastados para comprar Mangekyō Sharingan'. ¿Te gustaría absorberlo en tu cuerpo?

"¡Sí!"

En ese instante, pudo sentir un intenso calor dentro de su sus ojos. Este calor estaba emitiendo niebla Roja y fría. Hacía tanto calor que literalmente podría derretir cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Ah!"

Usui grito de dolor cuando sus ojos se transformaron en ojos de color sangres con tres aspas girando intensamente y a los pocos segundos se formo una figura de un triangulo y un punto negro en el centro. Usui había transformado sus ojos en el Mangekyō Sharingan.

"HaHa…". Usui se rio un poco y se quito la máscara de porcelana de su rostro. Con una sonrisa despreocupada entro en una casa para buscar un espejo para ver sus ojos.

"Me veo bien". Se dijo a si mismo Usui viendo su ojos en el espejo. "Sistema invoca al Androide Número 18 del mundo Dragón Ball, como compañera era de equipo". Usui salió de casa y deambulo por el pueblo. Mientras caminaba por el pueblo desolado con el hedor a sangre impregnando el lugar. Usui pensó que sus planes de futuro deben cambiarse y esconderse por un tiempo.

Exterminar a un pueblo entero tiene su consecuencia para sus planes de futuro. Y Konoha y la Corte Real del país del fuego no se quedara con los brazos cruzado viendo que un Asesino haya matado a más de mil personas en sus tierras sin dejar sobreviviente.

"Ding! 0 puntos de habilidad han sido gastado para comprar un compañero de equipo. ¿Te gustaría traerla de inmediato?".

"Si".

Delante de Usui apareció un remolino brillante y una figura de una mujer sale de ella. Una mujer que tiene el cabello hasta los hombros de color rubio, ojos azules, piel muy blanca, y pendientes de aro en ambas orejas. Ella mantiene el lado izquierdo de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Lleva puesto un chaleco de tela vaquera azul (con el logotipo del Ejército del Listón Rojo en la parte anterior) y una falda del mismo material con medias de color azul oscuro, botas marrones, y una camisa negra que tiene mangas a rayas blancas y negras.

"Se ve linda". Elogio Usui a Numero 18 por su apariencia. Con sus viajes con los otros reencarnados había visto a esta mujer muchas veces. La mayoría de las veces era la mujer del idiota de turno y ahora él lo disfrutar hasta que se despierta el Usuario.

"Este humilde saluda al Amo". Dijo la mujer inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

"Llámame Usui, eso es todo". Usui miró a 18 de pie a cabeza y asiente con la cabeza satisfecha.

"Vámonos". Ordeno Usui a 18 y abandonan el pueblo en la mitad de la noche.

La mujer no recordaba nada de cómo llego allí. Pero algo en su cabeza le ordeno que siga al joven de Túnica Negra sin preguntar porque había cadáveres muertos cubierto con telas negras en el suelo. Las sobras de los dos jóvenes desaparecieron en las profundidades del bosque.

"Timbre! La Alma del Usuario se despertó. Iniciando el Reinicio del sistema".

"Ding! Los poderes del Usuario sean desbloqueados. Esperando que el sistema de Reinicié para incorporado al cuerpo del Usuario"

El alma de hombre que estaba durmiendo por más de una década se despertó de su sueño. Había escuchado las notificaciones del sistema en su cabeza y se sorprendió que hubiera pasado más de 10 años durmiendo. Para él solo fue una siesta por algunos minutos antes de despertarse.

"Ding! Los recuerdos del Sistema será transferido a su cabeza"

"Transfiriendo recuerdo: 10%... 34%... 55%... 67%... 80%... 85%... 91%... 95%... 100%. Transferencia completa".

Ahh!"

Un grito de dolor se escucho y Usui se levanta y golpea algo detrás de él y luego vomitas Sangre y a los pocos segundos cae al suelo desmayado.

Las personas dentro de la habitación miraron Usui gritar y después desmayarse al instante y no sabían que había pasado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un sueño. **

Una mujer rubia mirar al joven delante de ella y con un susurró habla: "Usui-kun"

"Si". Habla Usui teniendo a Numero 18 en su regazo sentados en la cama de la habitación.

"Te amo". Dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

"Mmm, Lo sé"

Por un momento los dos estamos en silencio. Después de un par de minutos, 18 abre los ojos, levanta la cabeza y me mira mientras pregunta.

"¿Ah? ¿Yo lo sabías?..."

Ella no continuó sus palabras porque su mano ya acercó mi cabeza a ella y su labio ya besó mi labio después. Mientras nos besamos, su mano comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y acariciar mi pecho después de que todos los botones de mi camisa estaban apagados. Ah, entonces ella quiere esto, bueno, es nuestra primera noche de todos modos, deberíamos hacer esto después de todo. Luego también empiezo a desabotonar su vestido, que después de destaparlo revela un sostén blanco que cubre su pecho. Cuando trato de desenganchar el sujetador, me cuesta soltar el gancho. Aunque tengo memoria de cómo el dueño anterior desabrochó el sujetador de su esposa, sin embargo, esta acción necesita práctica para dominar, no solo un conocimiento.

Al verme tener problemas para desabrochar su sostén, la joven 18 se rió.

"Usui-kun… Si no puedes desengancharlo desde el frente, puedes usarlo de esta manera"

Después de decir eso, ella toma mi mano y pone mi palma en la copa de su sostén. El sujetador que usa actualmente es un sujetador que no usa el tipo de correa para el hombro. Después de que mi palma agarra la copa de su sujetador, ella tira de mi mano hacia abajo, lo que hace que mi mano tire del sujetador hacia su vientre, revelando lo que se esconde debajo de él. Picos gemelos con pequeños pezones rosados encima, expuestos frente a mis ojos. El tamaño no es demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeño, proporcional a su altura y estatura. Por un momento solo puedo admirar la vista frente a mis ojos que la hace sonrojar.

"Usui- sama ¿solo quieres mirar toda la noche?"

Su voz me despierta del estado aturdido. Lentamente, mis manos comienzan a tocar y acariciar su pecho. Las sensaciones suaves y alegres del agarre en su seno me hacen comenzar a besar y lamer el pezón en su seno. Un suave gemido proviene de la boca entreabierta de 18, que ya cierra los ojos para disfrutar de mi tratamiento en su seno. Mi boca fue del seno izquierdo al seno derecho, saltando de un lado a otro. No solo besando y lamiendo, sino que mí boca también comienza a chupar el pezón de sus picos gemelos y, a veces, lo muerde suavemente. Las manos de 18 acarician mi cabello y a veces presionan mi cabeza contra su pecho cuando hago una fuerte succión en sus pezones.

"Usui-sama... ¿no estás... interesado... con otras... partes de mí?"

La rubia me pregunta con su respiración jadeante. Escuchar su pregunta me hizo darme cuenta de que tiene otro gran activo para ella. Mientras mi boca todavía jugaba en su pecho, mi mano comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y hacerla caer al suelo, revelando una braga blanca dentro. Después de que nada bloqueó su trasero, mi mano comenzó a acariciar su trasero redondo y animoso como amasar una masa. Con una mano acariciándola pero, mi otra mano comienza a frotar su braguita inferior. Puedo sentir esa área ya húmeda cuando la froto. Mi acción comienza a hacer que 18 gime más y respire más rápido. Sintiendo que sus bragas impiden que mi mano toque su cuerpo libremente, La rubia tira de sus bragas con sus propias manos. Ahora está parada completamente desnuda frente a mí, sin ninguna tela atada a su hermoso cuerpo. Lo que me sorprendió es que no hay pelos en su área púbica. Parece que 18 se lo afeitó por su propia razón. Pero no me importa, porque mi anterior 18 también solo tiene vello delgado en su pubis. Eso de alguna manera me hace sentir menos peludo en el área púbica. Al verme mirar su entrepierna sin pestañear, 18 me preguntó por qué tímidamente tonifica.

"Usui-sama… ¿No te gusta la entrepierna afeitada?".

Sacudo la cabeza como respuesta. Y después de tragar mi saliva finalmente puedo responderle

"No, no me desagrada. Simplemente... demasiado hermoso... limpio como un bebé"

Ella se sonroja al escuchar lo que dije

"Entonces Me levanto de la cama y la acuesto en la cama. También me quité la camisa desabrochada, el pantalón y el pantalón. Ahora los dos estamos desnudos en esta habitación. Sus ojos melancólicos miran mi virilidad como una persona sedienta viendo un vaso de agua. En voz baja, ella me invita a que venga a verla.

"Ven a mí, mi amor... hazme tu mujer"

Sin esperar a que me invite de nuevo, me subo a la cama y me arrastro sobre su cuerpo. Le doy un beso apasionado para empezar, a lo que ella responde abrazando mi cabeza y presionando mi cabeza contra ella. Nuestra lengua se retuerce como serpientes en su temporada de apareamiento, seguida de una voz sorda de nuestra boca.

Después de besar su labio, mi boca expandió su área hacia su delgado cuello, dejando algunas marcas de mordisco en su camino hacia su pecho. Allí, mi boca jugando con su pezón que ya se erigió y se endureció como un frijol, sobresaliendo del montículo en su pecho. Su mano acaricia mi cabello cuando mi cabeza se enterró en su pecho. Sus gemidos sexys me excitan más y no dejan ningún área en su seno sin que mi boca o lengua se laman o besen. Mis manos que reemplazan mi boca acarician su pecho mientras mi boca cae debajo de su vientre plano. Me pregunto cómo se verá este vientre plano cuando su embarazo ya entre el cuarto o quinto mes. Le lamo el ombligo, lo que la hace retorcerse porque sentía cosquillas. Finalmente, mi boca está entrando en su destino final en su área púbica. Su piel afeitada en esa área se siente suave cuando mi mano la frota. Sin pelos que cubran, su clítoris se puede ver claramente, de pie entre sus labios. Cuando lo lamí, las sacudidas siguieron con un fuerte gemido de la boca de Ming Er, lo que me hizo lamerlo una y otra vez, y finalmente, enterré mi boca allí y comencé a chuparlo suavemente.

El muslo de 18 me aprieta la cabeza que se enterró en su entrepierna como si no quisiera dejarlo ir desde allí. Sus caderas también comienzan a temblar salvajemente como si quisieran frotar su entrepierna con mi cara. La cara de 18 ya se puso roja por esto. Ella cierra los ojos y se muerde el dedo en la boca mientras gime y grita mi nombre. Sigo haciendo esto hasta que su espalda se arquea de repente y su cadera se mueve violentamente como si quisiera liberar algo de su cuerpo. Su muslo que me está apretando la cabeza también se estremeció como una persona que tiene fiebre. Sucede por un minuto antes de que su cuerpo se recueste en la cama y respire pesadamente como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia.

"Usui-kun ah ah... pon el tuyo... ah ah... en el mío... ah ah... no me hagas esperar... Aah"

La rubia dijo eso mientras soltaba su muslo de mi cabeza y extendía su pierna. Levanto la cabeza de su entrepierna y veo su entrepierna ya muy húmeda por mi saliva y su jugo de amor. Así que puse mi virilidad en la entrada de su vagina. Antes de insertarlo en el interior, froto mi virilidad con su jugo para que entre sin problemas. Lentamente, la cabeza de mi virilidad está entrando en su vagina. Aunque ya no es virgen, sigo sintiendo cierta resistencia de su vagina.

"Usui-kun... se gentil..."

18 me mira con sus ojos melancólicos. Parece lista para aceptar mi virilidad en su cuerpo.

"Seré gentil, mi amor, dime si sientes dolor o incomodidad, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Um... ¿puedes hacer eso mientras me besas?"

Bajé la espalda para acercar mi cara a la suya. Sus manos inmediatamente envuelven mi espalda y sus piernas bloquean mi cintura. Beso sus labios abiertos mientras lentamente confío en mi virilidad más profundamente en la…

"¡Timbre! Los recuerdos ha finalizado"

El joven con dolor pulsante en su cabeza abre lentamente los ojos, cuando siente varios pesos sobre él. Usui abrió los ojos y ver un techo desconocido de color blanca baja la mirada y ver tres mujeres acostada sobre y reconoció de inmediato la rubia que hizo que ceja se levantada un poco.

Usui tenía un mal presentimiento asi que accedió a sus estadísticas personales con algo de preocupación.

Anfitrión: Usui Ichihara.

Alias: Demonio de la Noche, Asesino de la Noche, Rey demonio, Doctor milagroso definitivo hades y Heredero de la Casa Noble Ichihara.

Edad: 13 (Reencarnado)

Raza: Humana y "Demonio".

Nivel: Kage Level 5

Puntos de experiencia: 934544/1000000

Puntos de Habilidad: 7821745

Alma: Nivel Supremo

Equipamiento: Zanpaku-tō: Ryūjin Jakka (Espada que fluye como las llamas), Espada de Dios, Máscaras faciales, Arco Dorado de Amanecer Sagrado de Nivel Alto, Pagoda de la prisión espiritual y Velo del alma en pena.

Habilidades: **Gravedad Absoluta, Fuerza Nuclear Fuerte**, Rinnegan, Rinne Sharingan, Ketsuryūgan, Shōton, Hyōton, Yōton, Mokuton, Sombra Cruz Mortal Habilidad de Nivel Superior, Cosmos que Quema el Sol Habilidad de Nivel Superior, Técnica de Pureza Nivel Superior, Loto Negro de llamas Negras, Tercer Ojo Humano, Campana de Conciencia Divina, Conciencia Divina, Llama serena de los antepasados dorados, Llama de loto rojo, Llama de fuego de tres mil estrellas, Llama de viento sereno nueve, El Arte de la Espada de las Nueve Rejillas del Trueno Celestial, Casco de las Sombras de Tres mil Truenos, Gran derivación definitiva Dragón y sello de elefante, Otros…

Ocupación: Asesino y Ninja de Konoha.

Estado: Heredero de la Casa Noble Ichihara del País del Fuego.

Usui con el rostro inexpresivo miró sus estadísticas y luego miro las mujeres que estaban acostadas sobre él. Y un impulso de desagradable llega a su ser, ¿Qué mierda hizo el sistema con su cuerpo, durante estos 13 años? Cuando recordó una corriente de información llega a su mente. Las muertes de miles de personas en mano suya, Violaciones masiva de mujeres que hizo en aquellos pueblos de personas inocentes.

Usui miro sus manos que fueron manchadas de sangres de inocentes, mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes de personas implorando que lo deje vivir, desde adulto que se arrodillaran e implorando que deje vivir a su familia, hasta niños que no tenía ni idea lo que estaban pasando y murieron sin saber nada de lo ocurrido. Solo nombra sus Alías era lo suficiente como para aterrar al continente Shinobi, mientras que a la vez ocultaba su verdadera apariencia de sus familiares y amigos. Lo único que sabía de sus aventura era las mujeres que estaba acostaba sobre él.

El joven con los ojos entrecerrado las miró y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su hermoso rostro. Según sus recuerdos dejados por el sistema estas mujeres eran sus "Novia" por no decir sus perras. Sin contar con las mujeres que se acostó en la aldea antes de tomar su cuerpo. El joven reencarnado no estaba contento con los hechos que hizo el sistema cuando él estaba dormido y su indignación estaba por las nubes, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Entra un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y corto, ojos igual de oscuros y barba de pocos días. Viste con una bata blanca de médico sobre su ropa normal. El hombre, cuando entro se dio cuenta que su paciente estaba despierto y rodeado por hermosa mujeres. Con un suspiro se acerca al joven con una alegre sonrisa.

"¿Cómo ha estado, Usui-san?". Preguntó el médico con una alegre sonrisa.

Usui lo mira de arriba y abaja y con pequeña sonrisa responde: "Con dolor de cabeza… ¿Cuando tiempo estuve dormido?".

"Mmm… Un mes, tu cuerpo es excepcionalmente fuerte. Incluso sin recibir ninguna pisca de comida, tu cuerpo jamás se deterioro". Comento el médico fascinado, desde que Usui se desmayo en la academia Ninja y lo trajeron aquí. Jamás vio que un humano no necesitaba comer o beber en su estado de coma sin la ayuda de una máquina para mantenerse vivo.

"Ohh…". Usui solo sonrió un poco sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba bien, cuando siente que la mujeres se despierta. La primera que se despierta es una mujer de ojos grandes y sus irises son de un tono gris oscuro casi negro, sus cabello corto era de color negro. La mujer siente un par de ojos mirándola y ver que su Amo la estaba mirándola y le dar una seductora sonrisa.

Usui frunció el ceño y miró a la otra mujer que despertaba. La otra es una chica alta de piel clara con cabello rosado hasta las rodillas, ojos verdes y una linda cara de niña de al lado. La joven a igual que su amiga/hermana sintió que su Amo la mirada de su Amo y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa mostrando sus hermoso dientes perlados de color blancos puro. La última que se levanto fue dieciocho estirando su fascinante cuerpo.

"Maestro… abrirte los ojos… estábamos muy preocupada por usted" Dijo 18 cuando se dio cuenta que su maestro había abierto los ojos. Las tres mujeres con lagrimas y una sonrisa e sus labios abrazando a Usui con fuerzo. El doctor que estaba mirando desde lejos sintió un poco de celo por Usui por tener estas bellezas.

Usui por otra parte solo sonrió como un idiota, pero su interior se sintió repugnante por estas mujeres, por las atrocidades que hicieron junto con el sistema. "Estoy bien… No se preocupen". Dijo Usui con suavidad y abrazando a sus mujeres con fuerza.

"Tengo algo de hambre… ¿Por qué no me cocinan algo delicioso?".

"Si Maestro déjenos hacerle su desayunado, estará encantado". Hablo la peli rosa con voz alegre y las otras dos mujeres asintieron con la cabeza antes de levántese de la cama e irse para prepara el desayuno sino antes de dar un último abrazo con fuerza.

Usui observo de cómo las mujeres salieron de la habitación con alegría y el doctor salió pocos minutos después después de hacerle un pequeño chequea estándar. Cuando el doctor salió de la habitación la sonrisa tonta de Usui desapareció y su voz profunda que asustaría a un demonio se escucho en la habitación.

"¡Sistema de mierda, sabes lo que hiciste!".

El sistema no respondió y el silencio impregno el lugar.

Usui mueve su cuello y mira por la ventana, el viento que movían las hojas de los árboles para al instante, los sonidos de los aparatos médicos dejaron de funcionar y las aves que volaban en los cielos se congelaron en el aire. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado.

"HeHe….". Una risa se escucho en la habitación, Usui con la ceja levantada mira su alrededor y ver un ser humanoide blanco mirando con una enorme sonrisa.

"Dios".


End file.
